


The Baker Street Baritones...and Molly

by WriteNow



Series: Johnlock Shorts [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Challenge Response, Fluff, Friendship, Karaoke, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteNow/pseuds/WriteNow
Summary: Sherlock, John, Molly and Lestrade have been enjoying the summer weather and decide to end their evening with a trip to the karaoke club. With a chorus of ‘Happy’ and an unexpected star, this fic is sure to have you dancing along as well.





	The Baker Street Baritones...and Molly

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic. If you do, comments, kudos and subscribe. Thank you and let the performances begin...

Sherlock, John, Molly and Greg piled out of the taxi and into the Karaoke club. They had spent the day together, enjoying the summer weather, and wanted to end their evening on a high.

Already, there were people signing up for the karaoke. “Let’s sing something as a group!” Greg suggested.

“Yes, what do you think, Sherlock?” Molly asked.

“No thank you. I don’t do singing and I don’t do groups,’ Sherlock replied.

“Please, Sherlock, at least do a solo,” John begged.

“Fine.” Sherlock signed up.

An hour, and several rounds of drinks, later, they were called onto the stage. The backing music of ‘Happy’ started playing. It was the only summer song John could think of after 3 pints of beer. Sherlock laughed as he watched the performance. Greg didn’t know the words and just made noises, Molly couldn’t keep the tune and John danced to the music.

Afterwards, Sherlock took the stage. Instrumental music started playing and he began to sing. John didn’t recognise the song but Molly told him, “Bring Him Home. It’s from Les Misérables.”

Sherlock’s singing was beautiful. The audience clapped and cheered when he finished but he sat down, like it was nothing.

“You’re great at singing, Sherlock,” Molly said.

“Stunning, mate,” Greg added.

“Three cheers for Sherlock,” John shouted.

They cheered and Sherlock blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. Please comment to tell me what you thought, leave kudos to show your appreciation, and subscribe to see more of my work.


End file.
